


freezy pop

by hawksonfire



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: In which Clint finds out that Bucky's arm is not, in fact, like a freezy pop.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87
Collections: Winterhawk Valentine's Day 2020 Blind Date Exchange





	freezy pop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewaythatwerust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaythatwerust/gifts).

> So this isn't _exactly_ what you asked for, but I tried to keep it on track as possible. It's a combination of 'Clint licks Bucky's arm' and 'schmoopy fluffy idiots in love'. I hope you like it!!!

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Clint pouts, crossing his arms.

“Sweetheart, this ain’t somethin’ you want in your mouth,” Bucky says patiently, holding back a snort at the look on Clint’s face.

“But I  _ always _ want you in my mouth,” Clint leers, waggling his eyebrows. “All parts of you!”

“Yeah, and he never shuts up about it!” Tony chimes in, smirking. “We get it, you find Mr. Freeze here super-hot, move on!”

Clint grins, draping himself over Bucky’s shoulder. “And by ‘ _ move on _ ’, you mean move onto him, right? Because that’s what’s I’m doing. I’m gonna move all up on him.” He starts wiggling against Bucky’s back, making lewd faces in Tony’s direction until he gets fed up and leaves, complaining about the “gross amount of public affection” yada yada yada.

“I thought he’d  _ never _ leave,” Clint says, dropping into Bucky’s lap theatrically. “Whaddaya say we move this party to a more private location, hmm?” He wiggles his eyebrows again, making the previously held back snort bubble out of Bucky’s throat.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” He asks fondly, tugging gently on Clint’s hair.

“Yeah, but you still love me,” Clint says cheerily. 

“I do. I really do,” Bucky says. 

“So...” Clint says oh-so-casually, “You gonna let me lick your arm or what?” 

~~

Over the next week, Bucky is constantly on his guard. Clint keeps trying to lick his metal arm, apparently willing to resort to dirty tricks to get his way. He drops from the ceiling unexpectedly, locks Bucky in a closet (only once), invades the bathroom when Bucky’s in the shower, and he even tries to lick it when they’re cuddling post-fuck at one point. He doesn’t succeed, because Bucky wasn’t a super-assassin for seventy years for nothing and catches him mid-slink down Bucky’s torso. 

“What are you doing?” Bucky asks, raising an eyebrow.

Clint blinks up at him innocently. “Nothing?” He tries.

“I’m sure,” Bucky says dryly, yanking Clint back up and pinning him in place. “You know you’re never gonna do it.”

“Aw, why not?” Clint whines.

Bucky shrugs, smirking. “‘Cause I don’t want you to. It’s fun watching you try though, so feel free to keep doing that.”

Clint twists around in his arms, an incredulous expression on his face. “Oh, it is  _ on _ now, Barnes! Just you wait, I’m gonna lick that arm if it’s the last thing I do.” He squirms his way out of Bucky’s grasp and falls onto the floor, then scrambles upright and out the door.

Bucky’s left staring after him, a bemused expression on his face. “What have I gotten myself into?”

Things are quiet for the next little while. Bucky doesn’t let down his guard but he’s got to admit that it is nice to have a break from Clint incessantly trying to lick his arm. And then it snows. 

“It’s snowing, it’s snowing!” Clint cries, practically vibrating with excitement. “C’mon, Buck, please come have a snowball fight with me, please please please, pretty please?”

“Fine,” Bucky sighs. “But you’ve gotta wear a hat!” He says, raising his voice over Clint’s whoop of joy. Clint flaps a hand at him, already bounding away to no doubt pull the rest of the Tower’s inhabitants into this snowball fight. 

Bucky wraps himself in all his warmest gear then makes his way to the ground floor of the Tower and heads outside, where he finds Clint, Steve, Stark, and Natalia waiting for him. “If we’re doing teams, Legolas and Itsy Bitsy Spider can’t be on the same one!” Stark argues.

“With that logic, then neither can me and Buck,” Steve points out.

“Bucky can’t be on my team either,” Natalia says, shrugging. 

“And we all know if me and Bucky are on the same team, we’ll obliterate you,” Clint brags, kissing Bucky’s cheek obnoxiously.

“Guess it’s you and me, Stark,” Bucky says gruffly.

“Dibs on Nat,” Steve says quickly.

Clint pouts. “I don’t wanna be alone,” he whines. 

Bucky sighs. “Fine, you’re with Stark then. I’ll be by myself and I’ll  _ still _ kick all your asses.” He snorts at Stark’s offended gasp, then ducks as a snowball flies over his head. 

“That’s cheating! No one said go!” Stark hollers, already running for cover. Bucky follows suit, racing in the opposite direction and diving behind a pillar.

“Don’t abandon me, Tony!” Clint howls, avoiding a snowball to the face by leaping over a bench. “We’re supposed to be a team!”

The next few minutes devolve into chaos, with Steve and Natalia raining down hell on Clint and Stark. Bucky manages to stay out of their way, mostly because he’s trying to figure out a way to shove snow down Steve’s pants without getting hit in the face. He’s nearly close enough to execute his surprise attack when Natalia whirls around and whips a snowball at his face. It hits him directly in the nose and as he’s coughing and spluttering and wiping snow out of his eyes, someone tackles him to the ground.

“Victory!” He hears Clint crow, right before the pressure sensors in his arm detect something wet at his wrist. 

“Clint!” Bucky sits up, wiping the last of the snow from his eyes only to find Clint licking his arm. “Sweetheart,  _ no _ ,” he groans.

“Swee’hear’ yeth!” Clint says, voice mangled because his  _ tongue _ is attached to Bucky’s  _ arm _ . 

“That’s what this was about?” Steve says incredulously. “You wanted to lick Bucky’s arm?”

Clint nods. Or, tries to, anyway. “I’m thtuck!” He cries, eyes widening in horror. Nobody moves for a few seconds while that sinks in, and then -

“You’re  _ stuck _ ?!” Tony says, doubling over from the force of his laughter. “Fuck, this is incredible.” Steve and Natalia say nothing, but Bucky can see Steve’s shoulders shaking, and even Natalia’s lips are twitching. 

“Ith’s no’ fu’y,” Clint whines, pouting the best he can around his tongue.

“Sweetheart, this is why I didn’t want you licking my arm,” Bucky says gently. “And it is pretty funny.” Clint looks at him with betrayed eyes, but it doesn’t quite come across the same way because his tongue is hanging out of his mouth, stuck to Bucky’s arm. With no small amount of effort, Bucky manages to keep a straight face. “Alright, that’s enough,” he says. “Can we get him off my arm, please?”

“Yeah, alright, Freezy Pop,” Stark snorts. “Come up to my lab and I’ll figure something out.” Bucky picks Clint up, careful not to jostle him too much, and carries him towards the elevator.

“That’s going in my blackmail file,” Tony chortles, already pulling up images of Clint with his tongue stuck to Bucky’s arm.

“Aw, cameras, no,” Clint whines, hiding his newly de-armed face in Bucky’s neck. 

“Are you going to get down?” Bucky asks, amused. “Or am I carrying you back to our place so you can hide from the shame?”

“Hiding, please,” Clint says into Bucky’s skin. Bucky suppresses a shiver at the feel on Clint’s mouth on his skin.

“Sure, sweetheart,” he says, smirking. It’s not like Clint’s heavy. Bucky carries him all the way back to their suite and into their bedroom, then settles on the bed with Clint still on top of him. “You can come out now,” he grins, pressing a kiss to the top of Clint’s head.

“No,” Clint mumbles. He pushes his face harder into Bucky’s chest. “Staying here forever.”

“As much as I’d like that, sweetheart,” Bucky says, running a hand through Clint’s hair, “Who would walk Lucky?”

“Kate,” Clint says. “He’s half her dog anyway.”

“How would you get coffee?” Bucky asks.

“You would carry me,” Clint answers. “Because you’re the best and you love me.”

“True,” Bucky hums. “Alright. If you stayed there forever, how would you get your daily supply of kisses?”

Clint’s head pops up and he kisses Bucky on the lips, then re-buries his face in Bucky’s neck before Bucky can react. “Like that,” Clint mutters.

“Mmm, that doesn’t work for me,” Bucky decides. He gently tugs Clint’s head back by his hair, not stopping until he can see Clint’s face. “There you are,” he murmurs.

“‘M sorry I licked your arm when you didn’t want me to,” Clint says quietly. “Was just tryin’ to make you laugh. I like it when you laugh.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Bucky soothes. “If it had really bothered me, I would’ve said something. Are you okay?”

“Mostly,” Clint says, pouting. “Tony made my jaw hurt when he unstuck my tongue.”

“Hmmm,” Bucky smirks, “Can’t have that. Let’s see...” Leaning forward, he kisses the spot just below Clint’s left ear, then makes his way over to Clint’s right ear, leaving a trail of kisses behind him. By the time he gets there, Clint’s breathing is a little heavy and he’s squirming on Bucky’s lap. “Better?”

“Almost perfect,” Clint breathes. He yanks Bucky forward, closing the last little bit of distance between them, and proceeds to kiss the life out of him. “There,” Clint says smugly, releasing a dazed and panting Bucky, “All better.”


End file.
